Tan cerca y tan lejos (editado)
by psialexa
Summary: Enamorado...de tí aunque no sientas lo mismo...en cuanto escuché esas palabras un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda...Definitivamente, este concurso de canto vino a cambiar la vida de muchos. Bella y Jaspe, presidentes de la Preparatoria de Forks no imaginaron lo que un "simple" concurso traería consigo. Risas, llanto y sobre todo una hermosa CONFESIÓN. (Editado)
1. Chapter 1

Aviso: chicas, decidí borrar la historia y subirla nuevamente ya que fanfiction no me permitía corregir el terrible error que cometí al no redactar el disclamer y las notas finales.

No había podido continuar la historia ya que inicié en un nuevo trabajo que me absorbía tooooodo el día. Pero volví.

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son de la increíble S. Meyer, yo sólo los utilizo para compartirles un poco de mi locura.

Les regalo un pedacito de mi imaginación con todo mi corazón.

-Vamos, lo harán muy bien-comenté

-Sí Jasper, amor mío- dijo Alice con ojos soñadores

-Eso lo sabemos, solo esperamos ganar el concurso, son ustedes las que deberían estar asustadas- respondió Emmet con ese tono infantil que utilizaba cuando pretendía hacernos reír

-¿Cuántas veces debemos discutir eso Emmet?- preguntó Rosalie con tono cansino – Hacemos esto por la beneficencia, además de ser divertido-

-De acuerdo osita mía- dijo Emmet utilizando el apodo que "derrite" a Rosalie

-¿Y tu pretendiente Bells?, ¿No te dio una pista sobre lo que tiene preparado para mañana?- preguntó Alice

-No, lo tiene muy guardado, dijo que sería sorpresa- le respondí

-No termino de entender por qué no se te declara y ya, debería dejar las idioteces y actuar como un verdadero hombre- dijo Rosalie sonando un poco molesta, aunque realmente no comprendí el motivo

-Mmmm, creo que es lindo que se tomen la molestia de cortejarte- respondí en mi defensa

Por un momento, nos quedamos en silencio, comiendo cada uno su pizza. Podía escucharse el ajetreo del restaurante que solíamos visitar cada vez que deseábamos reunirnos

-¿Qué les ocurre chicos, por qué están tan callados?- preguntó Edward quien recién llegaba

-Hola Edward-le saludamos

Una vez que se sentó a mi lado, tomó una rebanada de pizza y me miró intentando descifrar el motivo de nuestro silencio

-Nada importante Eddie, solo mencionábamos lo idiotas que son algunos hombres- dijo Rosalie mirando el perfecto arreglo de sus uñas

-Wow, dime Rosie ¿qué te hizo Emmet ahora?- dijo Edward un tanto divertido

-Yo no hice nada- gritó Emmet con la boca llena de pizza, llamando la atención de todos los presentes

-Claro que no, querido oso mío, sigue comiendo- dijo Rosalie con un tono súper dulce– me refiero a algunos hombres que son idiotas por no hacer las cosas como se debe- continuó Rosalie ahora con tono molesto

-No entiendo, entonces, ¿Jasper, le hiciste algo a la duende?- preguntó Edward mirando a Alice

-¡Por supuesto que no! Mi Jaspie es todo un caballero- chilló Alice, abrazando a Jasper

-¿Podría alguien explicarme entonces lo que ocurre aquí?- dijo Edward mirándonos con un rostro un poco frustrado

-Es el "pretendiente" de Bella- le respondió Rosalie haciendo comillas con sus dedos al usar la palabra

-Alec- mencionó Edward

-No viejo, Jacob-dijo Emmet

Edward me miró con cara de sorpresa, ya que aún no le había contado sobre él.

Muy corto en realidad, lo sé, pero poco a poco conocerán la situación de estos chicos.

Espero de todo corazón que les agradara, y si miran un poco más abajo hay un botoncito que dice Review (jiji), porfis déjenme saber que les parece.


	2. chapter 2

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son de la increíble S. Meyer, yo sólo los utilizo para compartirles un poco de mi locura.

Les regalo un pedacito de mi imaginación con todo mi corazón.

Estos chicos, son mis mejores amigos, todos y cada uno de ellos. A pesar de ser tan diferentes, y tener cada uno sus actividades y responsabilidades por separado, siempre encontramos la manera de coincidir con tal de pasar un buen rato.

Rosalie ingresó al grupo de animadoras, y actualmente es la jefa, no solo por su escultural cuerpo y hermoso rostro, sino por la excelente creatividad que tiene para crear nuevas porras, y la energía que transmite en cada presentación, aunque debo decir que tiene un carácter un tanto difícil, y créanme cuando les digo que no les conviene hacerla molestar.

Emmet, novio de Rosalie, es como solemos decirle, "un gran oso", con su 1,95 de estatura logra atemorizar a cualquiera, pero una vez que lo conoces, te das cuenta que es como un niño pequeño, la escuela ha ganado la gran mayoría de los juegos desde que ingresó al equipo, y ahora que se convirtió en capitán están a unos cuantos pasos de llegar a la final del campeonato estatal.

Lo sé, el capitán del equipo teniendo por novia a la jefa de las animadoras, no se puede ser más cliché, pero su relación inició incluso antes de obtener dichos puestos, así que, para el amor no hay estándares.

Alice dirige el periódico escolar, esa pequeña de cuerpo delicado, cabello negro y con puntas hacia todas direcciones, tuvo la energía y audacia de luchar por esa posición desde el primer día que ingresamos al bachillerato. A pesar de llevar un recopilador tamaño colosal lleno de propuestas para mejorar las publicaciones, el director Aro se negó rotundamente, explicándole una y mil veces que dicho trabajo podía hacerlo un estudiante de primer grado, dicha responsabilidad la obtenían los alumnos de último grado, al parecer, el cerebro de la duende no tiene conectadas las neuronas que captan la palabra "NO" como respuesta, ya que prácticamente acechó al director por casi dos meses hasta que finalmente le dio el puesto. Desde entonces, el periódico tuvo un éxito rotundo, pues sus publicaciones son dignas de un trabajo profesional.

Jasper es la persona más pacífica que he conocido en mi vida, tiene un increíble don de palabra que logra convencer a las masas, además de transmitirte una sensación de tranquilidad, supongo que por eso es la persona ideal para Alice.

Un año atrás, él y yo pertenecíamos al comité de estudiantes como simples ayudantes, pero nuestros amigos nos convencieron para postularnos como candidatos a la presidencia de la clase, además de apoyarnos en todo el proceso. Inmediatamente aceptaron nuestras propuestas y aun cuando la votación estuvo reñida contra Mike y Jessica, logramos ganar.

Se supone que ambos somos los presidentes de la clase, pero dividimos las labores en las áreas en las que mejor nos desempeñamos y sentimos cómodos. Jasper se encarga de los asuntos "serios", tales como la resolución de conflictos entre los distintos grupos, acuerdos entre los alumnos y los profesores, entre otras cosas y yo de los "divertidos", principalmente los eventos sociales.

Al armar el comité con personas realmente interesadas, logramos llevar a cabo eventos que serán recordados por siempre, y es que Ángela, Ben, Lauren y Taylor realmente dan todo de sí mismos con tal de que los eventos y proyectos salgan adelante.

Como "encargada" de los aspectos sociales, he atraído un poco (bueno, no tan poco) de atención masculina, en un principio, no me sentía del todo cómoda, pues algunos creían que por ser amigable debía de terminar en sus brazos (o en sus camas), por lo cual debía ser muy cautelosa con los chicos que aceptaba salir sino quería terminar herida.

Aun con mi intención de ser precavida, no pude evitar que un estúpido me lastimara, y aun cuando fue muuuy doloroso, en cierto modo lo agradezco ya que fue por ello que logré tener una excelente amistad con Edward.

Todo ocurrió cuando un día, llegué a la escuela más temprano de lo que solía hacerlo, todo para sorprender a mi novio, es decir, "estúpido" ex novio falto de hombría Mike, por su cumpleaños, (así es, el mismo Mike que intentó ganarnos a Jasper y a mi). Me encontraba caminando a toda prisa hacia el aula donde tendríamos nuestra primera clase con el fin de decorar nuestra mesa con un letrero, pero al ver que había olvidado la cinta adhesiva me colé al salón de periodismo para tomar un poco del escritorio de Alice, y al entrar, abrí tanto los ojos que casi se me salen, pues encontré a Mike metiéndole mano a Jessica, una chica que se decía ser mi "amiga", (obvio, la misma Jessica). Como pude, salí corriendo sin que me notaran, arrojé lo que traía en mis brazos a la basura y me alejé lo más que pude, pues no quería que nadie me viera en ese estado.

Di con un pequeño salón que funcionaba como bodega a unos veinte metros del campo de futbol, abrí la puerta y me metí rogando por tener un poco de privacidad mientras lograba calmarme, sabía que no debía estar ahí y que si alguien me encontraba, podía meterme en problemas, pero eso no me importó pues necesitaba muchísimo de un momento a solas para desahogarme.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, pues ni siquiera me molesté en revisar mi celular, pero después de llorar, gritar y patalear para sacar todo el coraje que sentía por culpa de ese idiota infiel, no lograba controlarme, me repetía constantemente que debía calmarme para ir pronto a clase.

De pronto, escuché que alguien abría la puerta y me quedé totalmente inmóvil al ver que entraba un chico que no conocía. Al percatarse de mi presencia se quedó mirándome como intentando comprender la situación. Inmediatamente me puse de pie y fue muy gracioso cuando los dos dijimos al mismo tiempo "hola, ¿puedo ayudarte?"

Nos quedamos mirando por lo que parecieron horas (en realidad fue un minuto) hasta que salí de mi trance, me levanté y me presenté apropiadamente.

-¡Hola!, soy Isabella, pero puedes llamarme Bella- le dije extendiendo mi mano

-Hola Bella, soy Edward- respondió sacando un paquete de pañuelos desechables de su mochila, los cuales me cayeron como anillo al dedo, dado mi estado.

Después de arreglar el desastre en mi cara, nos sentamos en unas butacas súper antiguas que debían estar guardadas desde hace bastante tiempo.

Edward me preguntó el motivo de mi estado, y por alguna increíble razón le conté todo. El me escuchó atentamente, interrumpiendo sólo para que le aclarara algunas cosas.

Después me contó que recién había llegado a la ciudad, ya que a su padre (Carlisle) le habían ofrecido un puesto en el hospital general de Forks, como jefe de cardiología, el cual no dudó en aceptar ya que estaban un poco fastidiados de la vida acelerada en Nueva York.

Fue increíble la forma en que conversábamos, como si fuéramos amigos de toda la vida, todo fluía naturalmente y tras haber conversado con él, había dejado de sentirme mal, y una vez más tranquila, revisé mi celular. Me di cuenta de que la clase de biología estaba a punto de terminar, así que, junto con un Edward muy sorprendido por mi muy abrupto cambio de estado de ánimo, salimos disparados hacia las oficinas de control escolar, para ver si era posible justificar nuestra ausencia.

Una vez ahí, hice mi magia con la señora Bradley, quien solía sacarme de apuros a cambio de unos pastelillos hechos por mi madre (René), y es que, como ella misma dice, es "adicta" a ellos. Normalmente, se los regalo sin motivo alguno, pero en momentos como ese, me vi en la necesidad de pedirle un favor.

Le expliqué que Edward era estudiante de nuevo ingreso y se había perdido, y como presidenta de la clase, era mi responsabilidad mostrarle la escuela, pero que sin notarlo, el tiempo se nos pasó. La señora Bradley nos miró no muy convencida, sin embargo, firmó los justificantes para poder entregarlos al señor Banner, pues ambos compartíamos su clase.

Edward no podía creer con qué facilidad logré sacarnos del apuro, fue entonces que me di cuenta de que no me había explicado cómo es que llegó hasta la bodega.

Estaba a punto de contarme, cuando Mike se apareció frente a nosotros, sonriéndome de la manera más descarada posible, cuando intentó besarme, retiré mi rostro por la repulsión que me generaba su cercanía. Edward comprendió inmediatamente quien era y nos dejó solos.

Antes de que Mike tuviera oportunidad de hablar, terminé con él, y aun cuando tuvo la vergüenza mostrarse sorprendido, e intentar reclamarme por hacerlo justo en su cumpleaños, lo único que le respondí fue "Mike, ve a aburrir a alguien más. Adiós".

En las siguientes clases no volví a toparme con Edward, solo me quedó esperar a verlo en la cafetería, pero aun no daba dos pasos cuando una histérica Alice me tomó de la mano y exigió saber lo que había ocurrido, ya que Mike le había preguntado por mí, y como no respondí sus llamadas, era como una ofensa mayor.

Le conté a grandes rasgos lo que había ocurrido, y cuando se enteró de la parte en que Mike y Jessica usurparon la oficina del periódico, dio el grito en el cielo y juró por todos los ejemplares exitosos que tuvo, que cambiaría de sala todo el departamento, (demás está decir que lo consiguió).

Justo estaba preguntándome por el misterioso chico de la bodega, cuando Edward se paró a mi lado. Alice ni siquiera me dio oportunidad de hablar, cuando ella lo había invitado a sentarse con nosotras y sin más le preguntó cómo es que decidió dirigirse a la bodega.

Aun cuando sentí vergüenza por la indiscreción de Alice, en el fondo lo agradecí pues estaba muerta de intriga.

Fue entonces que Edward nos contó que al ser su primer día, llegó más temprano para ubicar las aulas donde tomaría sus clases y que al estar observando los edificios, notó una figura corriendo y decidió seguirme, pues le pareció extraño. Dudó por un momento para entrar a la bodega hasta que finalmente se decidió.

Alice y yo nos emocionamos por su parte de la historia, y lo invitamos a comer en la pizzería donde siempre quedamos para cuando terminaran las clases. El resto de los chicos, supieron de mi ruptura con Mike y tras maldecirlo y jurar algún tipo de "inocente venganza" se dieron a la tarea de hacer sentir bienvenido a Edward, el cual quedó incluido en todos nuestros planes para el fin de semana.

Desde entonces hemos sido los mejores amigos, sabemos perfectamente que podemos contar con el otro para lo que sea. Nos ayuda bastante a todos, y es que, como si el ser súper atento y gentil no fuera suficiente, resultó ser un excelente fotógrafo. Me contó como su papá puso en sus manos una cámara fotográfica a sus escasos cinco años de edad y cuando no quiso devolverla al día siguiente, tuvo que comprarle una especial para él, además de enviarlo a cursos de fotografía una vez que tuvo suficiente edad para ingresar, así que es el encargado de inmortalizar todos nuestros momentos, cuando Alice no lo tiene trabajando para sus tantos artículos, aunque eso parece no molestarle, pues siempre está cargando su cámara para todas partes.

En lo que respecta a mi relación con él, tal es nuestro compañerismo que en más de una ocasión me ha ayudado con mis problemas de "chicos", escuchándome atentamente, brindándome consejos, los cuales me han sido bastante útiles, pues me he ahorrado bastantes líos, también ha secado una que otra lágrima, cuando las cosas no resultan como yo esperaba.

En fin, ahora estamos aquí, casi un año después del día en que nos conocimos, en una de nuestras tantas reuniones comiendo nuestra pizza favorita.

-¿Quién es Jacob?- preguntó él con mirada sospechosa

Y bien, ya sabemos un poco más de la historia de estos chicos y lo mucho que Bella los quiere, no sé ustedes, pero a mí me encantaría tener una pandilla tan genial, incluso con una Alice "no acepto un no por respuesta" incluida ¦ )

Espero que la historia esté siendo de su agrado. De nuevo les pido que me haga saber si les gusta apretando el botoncito review.


	3. Chapter 3

Como saben, los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son de la increíble S. Meyer, yo sólo los utilizo para compartirles un poco de mi locura.

Les regalo un pedacito de mi imaginación con todo mi corazón.

Ahora sí, Edward sabrá quién es ese tal Jacob del cual no le había contado Bella.

Disfrútenlo

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-¿Quién es Jacob?- preguntó él con mirada sospechosa

-Un tipo del equipo de basketboll- le respondió Emmet

-Creí haber escuchado que estabas saliendo con James- dijo Edward en tono sarcástico, ya que perfectamente sabía que así era

-Eddie, tú sabes que a Bella le encanta tontear con los chicos, no busca nada serio- dijo Rose, solo que no miraba a Edward, sino a mí

-Rose, no sé qué es lo que te ocurre hoy, o si es que te hice algo, pero no tengo idea del motivo de tu comportamiento- le dije un poco seria, ya que estaba comenzando a cansarme con sus comentarios, digo es mi amiga, y se perfectamente cómo es, pero realmente no lograba entender adonde quería llegar con tanto comentario rudo

-Lo siento Bella, no era intención ofenderte, es solo que…-se quedó pensativa unos segundos mientras todos nos miraban extrañados- olvídalo, el problema no es contigo, eres libre de andar con quien tú quieras, sólo creo que todos los moscones que te rodean no son los indicados para ti- terminó diciendo un poco ¿resignada?

-Mira Bella, sabes que te apoyamos en todo lo que nos pides, y siempre estaremos para ti, pero Rose tiene razón- dijo Emmet increíblemente serio- no queremos que vuelvan a lastimarte-

-¡Dios mío!, ¿Quién eres y qué hiciste con Emmet?- dijo Edward haciéndonos reír a todos logrando así pasar de un momento de tensión a uno nuevamente divertido

A terminar de comer, cada uno se dirigía a sus respectivas casas, excepto Jasper y yo, ya que debíamos asegurarnos de que todo estuviese listo para mañana, pues se nos ocurrió la grandiosa idea de organizar un concurso de música para recaudar fondos para el Asilo de adultos mayores. Decidimos dividirlo en categorías diferentes: entre las cuales estaba interpretación de canciones originales, covers, imitaciones, y lip sync* . Cada participante podía interpretar las canciones como deseara, con tal de que fuera cantado y mientras más entretenido fuera, mejor para todos, claro, guardando el respeto debido para que el director Aro no nos expulsara por promover "actos inmorales" como solía decir.

-Jasper, ¿tienes alguna pista sobre el comportamiento de Rosalie?- le pregunté mientras hacíamos la revisión del equipo de sonido

-La verdad es que no, sabes cómo es ella, de pronto algo no le parece y lo expresa abiertamente, no sé por qué te sorprendes-dijo Jasper

-Probando, 1,2, 3, probando- hablé en el primer micrófono, Ángela alzó el pulgar en señal del buen funcionamiento.

-Precisamente por eso, no sé qué es lo que la molestó- le dije un poco frustrada- hasta hoy, las cosas estaban bien entre nosotras-

-Creo que no puedo ayudarte esta vez, tendrás que hablar con ella directamente, no creo que sea algo grave Bella, seguramente es la tensión por el evento, sólo a ti se te ocurre hacernos participar en el – respondió -Probando, probando, 4, 5, 6, probando- dijo Jasper al siguiente micrófono haciéndonos reír a todos

-Vamos Jasper, ¿Rosalie nerviosa?, no lo creo, aunque admito que será divertido verla en un escenario diferente al campo de juego- le dije sin evitar sonreír por mi ocurrencia, ya que mediante el uso de mis poderes persuasivos adquiridos de mi amiga la duende, logré que todos mis amigos e incluso yo, nos inscribiéramos en el concurso con la condición de no saber las canciones que interpretaríamos y así sorprendernos.

-Bueno Bella, con la excepción de que nos metiste en un lío para elegir las canciones, admito que será divertido-dijo Jasper mientras daba las últimas indicaciones a Ben y es que este evento era muy esperado por todos, tuvo una increíble participación y no podíamos defraudar a nuestros compañeros.

Al salir del auditorio nos encontramos con Edward, lo que me pareció extraño pues según tenía entendido, acompañaría a Emmet para conseguir "provisiones" para su presentación (no quiero ni pensar a qué tipo de provisiones podría referirse Emmet).

-¿Pasó algo Edward?- le preguntó Jasper al dirigirnos al estacionamiento

-Emmet tuvo que llevar a Rosalie a su casa, recuerda que hoy no trajo su auto- dijo Edward- Y me pidió que te dijera que te preguntara si podías alcanzarlo en el centro comercial-

-¿Yo?- preguntó Jasper extrañado- ¿te dijo por qué?

-Creo que tenía que ver con lo que planea para mañana-

-Cómo si no tuviera más cosas que hacer- dijo Jasper en tono sarcástico-

-Mejor ve con él Jasper, no sea que el director Aro nos prohíba organizar más eventos por un locura de Emmet- le dije intentando contener mi risa

-¡Dios no!- dijimos al mismo tiempo

-Edward, ¿podrías llevar a Bella a su casa?- le pidió Jasper

-¡Ey tú!- dije señalándolo- no soy ninguna damisela en peligro, pueda llegar a casa sola-

-Lo sabemos Bella, deja de renegar y vámonos-dijo Edward- de todas maneras necesito preguntarte algo, es por eso que vine

Y con eso captó toda mi atención, pues sabía perfectamente que tenía que ver con Jake, del cual aún no le contaba.

Nos despedimos de Jasper y mientras nos subíamos al volvo de Edward, noté que mi teléfono estaba sonando.

-Diga-

-Hola Bella- escuché del otro lado de la línea

-¿Jake?-

-Así es nena, ¿quién más sino?-dijo con un tono que se me antojó presumido

-Hola Jake, ¿cómo estás, qué tal la práctica?- pregunté mirando a Edward quien inmediatamente apagó la música

-Excelente, los chicos y yo logramos organizar un par de jugadas espectaculares para el siguiente juego, pero no te llamaba para hablar de mí- hizo una pausa mientras tomaba algún líquido- te llamé para saber sobre ti- dijo pareciendo divertido con la idea

-Mmmm, ¿y qué es lo que quieres saber? Jake, nos vimos a la entrada de clases, no creo que haya mucho para contarte- le respondí intrigada y a la vez emocionada por su interés en mí

-Lo que sea que me cuentes está bien nena, me encanta escuchar tu voz- dijo mientras Edward veía como me sonrojaba

-Wow Jake, que lindo de tu parte…

Mientras le contaba a Jake sobre el transcurso de mi día, Edward rodaba los ojos, besaba su mano y mandaba besos al aire. Señal absoluta de los comentarios que haría sobre mi "nuevo pretendiente".

-De verdad que has estado ocupada Nena- dijo Jake cuando terminé de hablar

-Lo usual, nada de que sorprenderse- le respondí- Pero ahora es tu turno, ¿vas a darme al menos una pista de lo que presentarás el día de mañana?- le pregunté intentando obtener un poco de información, ya que se las había ingeniado para ingresar al concurso sin revelar el nombre real de su canción y pidiéndole a Jasper que fuera discreto con la pista

-Nena, no tires a la basura mi esfuerzo-dijo- Te aseguro que te sorprenderás y va a gustarte-

-Ok, ya debo irme, solo recuerda que no debes hacer nada que disguste al director Aro- respondí resignada al saber que no me daría una respuesta concreta

-Te veo mañana- dijo seductoramente lo cual me llenó de risa

-Bye-

Para ese momento Edward ya estaba estacionado fuera de mi casa. Sabía perfectamente que no me dejaría ir hasta que terminara su interrogatorio, así que lo invité a pasar al jardín

-¡Hola Edward!, que gusto verte- dijo mi madre cuando nos vio entrar directo al jardín

-Gracias mamá, yo también te extrañé- dije tentando a mi madre, pues sabía que esos comentarios le causaban risa

-Cariño, sabes que te quiero y que me da gusto verte, pero no puedes evitar que adore a este chico, si tan solo fuera más joven…-

-¡Mamá!- grité sonrojada mientras Edward reía nerviosamente- Prometiste no decir eso nuevamente, estoy segura de que a Char… papá le encantará saber de eso- dije intentando evitar que lo hiciera nuevamente

-Y yo estoy segura de que a él le encantará saber que lo llamas Charlie a sus espaldas- respondió ella tan despreocupada que asustaba, sabía que solo bromeaba, y es que así era nuestra relación, aunque cuando tomaba el papel de madre ¡cuidado!, asustaba incluso más que mi padre.

-Olvídalo, en un momento entro- le dije para darle a entender que necesitaba un momento a solas con Edward.

-Bueno, pero no tardes, has estado fuera mucho tiempo y recuerda que tienes obligaciones que debes atender- dijo seriamente- Saluda a tus padres de mi parte Edward-

-Con gusto- le respondió Edward

Ahora sí se ponía seria, en fin.

-Bueno, como se lo que vas a preguntarme, es mejor que te responda directamente, ¿ok?- le dije a Edward antes de que tomara la palabra

-Soy todo oídos- dijo intentando disimular su risa

-Decidí que James no era bueno para mí, digo es un excelente partido, pero creo que en definitiva no es mi tipo

-Ok, James no es tu tipo, lo entiendo, y ese tal Jake, ¿si lo es?-preguntó seriamente

-No lo sé Edward, aun no lo he tratado lo suficiente como para saberlo, aunque debo admitir que es muy guapo

-Al menos no pasó nada más con James, ya me veía en tu sala mirando por enésima vez Orgullo y Prejuicio y escuchando tus argumentos de porqué los hombres deberían parecerse al Sr. Darcy-dijo rodando los ojos

Creo que al decir enésima vez no estaba del todo equivocado, pues aunque parezca increíble había logrado que me viera conmigo esa peli no una, ni dos, sino muchísimas veces. No puedo explicar el motivo, pero al verla me hace sentir feliz, porque me encanta ver como Liz hace desvariar al sr. Darcy para terminar juntos al fin.

-¡Ey! Ni te quejes que bien que la disfrutas – respondí divertida mientras el rodaba los ojos nuevamente- Y en cuanto a Jake, no te tienes porque preocuparte, apenas y he hablado con él, parece agradable y además atento, me prometió una presentación para el concurso de mañana, así que, además de la emoción del evento, no puedo esperar para ver qué es lo que preparó, porque el muy listo se las arregló para dar su pista a Jasper y que este no me dejara saberlo

-¡Wow!, con que una presentación-dijo Edward con un tono sospechoso

-Así es, no sabría explicarte el motivo, pero tengo la sensación de que este concurso será recordado por mucho tiempo, la gran mayoría parecen muy entusiasmados.

-Quizá es porque podrán expresarse de una manera diferente, diciendo cosas que de otra manera no se atreverían- soltó Edward como si nada

-¿A qué te refieres?- le pregunté

-No lo sé- dijo alzando los hombros- por lo que pude saber de las pistas que recibieron Ben y Ángela hay muchas relacionadas con temas del corazón-

-¿Y cómo es que sabes tú eso?-

-Parece que ese tal Jake te tiene distraída- dijo - Recuerda que Ben me pidió que le apoyara con la proyección de imágenes, así que tenía que saber cuáles serían las canciones para que las imágenes estuvieran acorde a las presentaciones- respondió

-Entonces, ¿tú sabes de las presentaciones de cada uno de nosotros?- pregunté nerviosa

-Claro que no, Ben fue muy estricto en no dejar que me enterara, así como tampoco se a quienes pertenecen las presentaciones.

-Te agradezco mucho Edward, no sé qué hubiera hecho sin ti-

-Sabes que eres mi mejor amiga, no tienes por qué agradecerme, pero volviendo a Jake, vete con cuidado, no lo conozco lo suficiente como para darte una opinión, solo no te aceleres.

Este es el Edward del que tanto les hablo, un increíble e incondicional amigo siempre preocupado por mi bienestar

-La chica que conquiste tu corazón será afortunada de tenerte- le dije. Constantemente se lo repetía, hasta el momento había salido solo con dos chicas de la escuela, pero parece que no pasaba de ahí, juraría que está enamorado de alguien, pero jamás he logrado que confiese.

-Sólo espero que cuando sea así, esa chica me corresponda- dijo suspirando

-Aquí huele a enamorado, habla ya- intenté sonsacarlo

-Sabes que te lo diría Bells- Fue lo único que dijo

-¡Bellaaaa!- escuché que me llamaba mi madre, lo cual era la señal inequívoca de que debía entrar ya

-Te veo mañana Edward, no llegues tarde.

-Ahí estaré antes que tú- dijo mientras subía a su volvo.

Mientras ayudaba a mi madre con la cena, le contaba sobre mi jornada y lo que prometía el día siguiente.

-Parece que será un día muy entretenido- dijo mi madre

-Así es, no puedo esperar para ver las presentaciones de los demás-

-¿Y será que yo puedo saber sobre tu presentación?-

-Olvídalo, conociéndote sé que eres capaz de soltarlo incluso antes de que te pida que no lo hagas-

-Ainsss- dijo mi madre haciendo un puchero como niña- Prometo que no diré nada

-Ammmm-decía mientras fingía que lo pensaba- No, prefiero no correr el riesgo

Ambas reímos mientras terminábamos de poner la mesa.

Cuando subí a mi habitación, sonó mi celular. Lo tomé y vi que era Rose.

-Hola Rose-

-Hola Bella-

La línea estuvo en silencio unos segundos, de hecho miré la pantalla para ver si se había cortado la comunicación.

-¿Pasa algo Rose?- le pregunté para incitarla a hablar

-Solo quería disculparme por la forma en que me dirigí en la pizzería, creo que me exalté-

-Está bien Rose, no te preocupes, tan amigas como siempre-

-Gracias Bells-

-Solo tengo una pregunta-

-Lo sé, ¿qué me hizo actuar así?- se quedó en silencio nuevamente- No te preocupes, no fue algo en específico, es la presión en general.

Conocía perfectamente a Rose y sabía que algo estaba ocultándome, pero realmente no tenía humor para tensar la cuerda

-De acuerdo, ¿estás lista para mañana?- dije cambiando el tema

-Absolutamente…

Hablamos uno minutos más y colgamos.

Después de terminar mi tarea y darme un relajante baño estaba acostada en mi cama con mis audífonos puestos repasando (una vez más) mi canción.

De nuevo sonó mi teléfono, solo que esta vez era Alice quien llamaba.

-Hola Duende-

-Hola Bells ¿Estás lista para mañana?-

-Supongo que sí, ¿y tú?- le pregunté

-Absolutamente-dijo alzando la voz

Hablamos alrededor de quince minutos, bueno, yo diría que Alice habló y yo la escuché, ya que estaba contándome sobre la increíble cobertura que tendría el evento de mañana, y cómo se las había arreglado para convencer al director Aro de publicar una edición especial exclusiva.

-Alice, ¿Has considerado convertirte en presidenta del país?- le dije cuando pidió mi opinión

-Mmm, en realidad no, pero lo tomaré en cuenta- me respondió

Abrí los ojos enormemente al imaginarme a la duende dando órdenes de ese nivel

-Descansa duende, que mañana será un día ajetreado-

-Tú también Bella, lo necesitarás-

Y ahí estaba de nuevo un comentario sin sentido

-Aliceeeeeee, ¿qué saben que yo me estoy perdiendo?- le pregunté

-¿Yooo?- dijo intentado sonar inocente, -Nada Bella, solo te digo que estarás muy ocupada mañana y necesitas descansar muy bien-

-No te creo Alice, pero ya no insistiré, en serio quiero dormir ya

-Ok, nos vemos mañana-

-Adiós- colgué mi teléfono y decidí dormirme de una vez

Fui a la sala a dar las buenas noches a mis padres, quienes conversaban animadamente mientras jugaban una partida de cartas

-Buenas noches hija- dijo mi padre

-Descansen- les dije mientras les daba un beso a cada uno

-Tu madre me dijo que mañana es tu evento, espero que todo salga bien

-Gracias papá, pero no es solo mi evento, es de toda la escuela

-Lo sé, pero la idea fue principalmente tuya, no cabe duda que eres digna hija de tu madre- dijo mi papá mirando a mi madre

-Desde luego Charlie, no podía ser igual de seria y formal como tú- le respondió mi madre

-¿Te conté alguna vez que en nuestro décimo aniversario me hizo entrar a un bar karaoke y me obligó a cantar una ridícula canción frente a todos?- dijo con ojos de espanto

-Si papá, conozco la historia, no es que no quiera escucharla nuevamente, pero en verdad debo ir a dormir ya-

-Descansa cariño, y suerte en tu evento de mañana por si no alcanzo a decírtelo-

-Gracias papá. Hasta mañana mamá-

Mientras subía las escaleras mis padres continuaron recordando su anécdota del bar karaoke.

Me recosté en mi cama y envié mí ya acostumbrado mensaje a Edward.

" _Hora de caer en los brazos de Morfeo_ "

Bella

No pasó ni medio minuto cuando llegó la respuesta

" _¿Morfeo es tu nuevo novio?"_

Edward

Mi querido amigo y sus ingeniosas respuestas

" _Dios Edward, en verdad estoy exhausta, dejemos la conversación sin sentido para otro día. Dulces sueños"_

 _Bella_

Justo estaba cerrando los ojos cuando llegó su respuesta

" _Sueña cosas lindas, nos vemos mañana_."

Edward

Y con sus lindas palabras en mi mente, me dormí de inmediato.

Mañana será otro día

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hola de nuevo a tod s... Espero que esta historia este siendo de su agrado. ¿Qué opinan de Edward?, no sé ustedes pero yo lo amo.

Estimad guest, me encantaría saber tu nombre, eres mi primer review y me encantaría dedicarte este capítulo. Y en respuesta a tu pregunta, los capítulos son cortos ya que originalmente tenía pensado que fuese un one-shoot, pero decidí subirlo por capítulos para ir viendo que les parecía la historia.

Chicas y chicos lectores, porfis opriman el botoncito de abajo y háganme saber lo que piensan de la historia. Admito cualquier comentario, queja sugerencia, etc….


	4. Chapter 4

Como saben, los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son de la increíble S. Meyer, yo sólo los utilizo para compartirles un poco de mi locura.

Les regalo un pedacito de mi imaginación con todo mi corazón.

Disfrútenlo

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-Como siempre, agradecemos su participación en este evento, es un gusto para mí informar que logramos recaudar la meta pactada, incluso, fue superada. Los adultos mayores se sentirán muy felices al saber que los jóvenes del bachillerato de Forks cuentan con excelentes valores y se interesan en las causas...

El director Aro daba su discurso previo al concurso, lo cual era algo tan típico que realmente pocos le prestaban atención, creo que estaban más emocionados por escuchar a los participantes, que por la charla sobre no olvidar nuestros valores (he llegado a pensar que es su palabra favorita).

... y ahora, cedo la palabra a los organizadores del evento: Jasper Hale e Isabella Swan.-

Jasper fue quien tomó el micrófono y comenzó con las indicaciones.

-Como ya mencionó el director Aro, la meta pactada se alcanzó, queremos agradecerles por su participación monetaria a cada uno de ustedes- dijo muy emocionado ya que en un principio dudamos sobre el evento, pues no podíamos saber si la comunidad escolar de Forks aceptaría desembolsar una parte de sus recursos monetarios para ver a los demás en su faceta musical-y sobre todo, agradecemos a los participantes quienes hacen este evento posible-concluyó Jasper escuchándose una ola de aplausos y gritos

Era mi turno para hablar, así que tomé el micrófono

-Demás está decirles cuanto agradecemos su apoyo-inicié diciendo- esperamos que se diviertan, no solo ustedes los espectadores, sino también nuestros participantes-al decir eso se inició un bullicio, el cual tomó unos minutos calmar- ¡Esa es la actitud chicos!, alentemos a nuestros participantes a lo largo del concurso. Les recordamos que votarán por un ganador en cada categoría, y de ellos se elegirá el vencedor absoluto, el cual obtendrá un pase doble al Jardín y Cristal Chihuly* además de la rigurosa visita a la Space Needle**- todos se mostraban emocionados, no tanto por los lugares que podrían visitar los ganadores, sino por la emoción de tener una excusa para salir de Forks, al ser un pueblo tan pequeño.

Les recordé las categorías en que estaba dividido el concurso, además de que contaríamos con un breve receso a la mitad de este para estirar las piernas, y cambiar escenografía.

-Los dejamos con los maestros de ceremonias, Ángela y Tyler -terminé diciendo. Decidimos que serían ellos quienes dirigirían el evento para poder estar al pendiente del evento tras bambalinas.

-Gracias Bella-dijo Tyler al tomar el micrófono- Para comenzar, demos un fuerte aplauso a nuestra primer participante: Tanya Denaly quien interpretará para nosotros "The sweet escape" de Gwen Stefani- pasó Tanya al escenario acompañada de los aplausos de los demás.

Las luces bajaron y comenzaron a reproducirse imágenes en una pantalla que Ben y Edward colocaron estratégicamente a lado del escenario para acompañar las presentaciones, la cual lucía genial, por cierto, en verdad que le debía una muy grande a Edward por el apoyo que nos dio en el evento, aun cuando no era su obligación.

 _...woo hooo, yee hoo…_

 _If I could escape…I would, but first of all let me say…_

Comenzó cantando Tanya haciéndolo realmente bien, luciendo tan linda como siempre con un vestido largo, con cuello halter, en un muy llamativo color dorado y sus tacones de vértigo. De seguro muchos estarían babeando por ella, lo cual le merecerá votos.

Mientras continuaba con la presentación, Jasper y yo observábamos todo y a todos, desde el director Aro que se veía un poco incómodo, rogando por que no se le ocurriera parar la canción y que tuviera un poco de paciencia, porque esto apenas comenzaba, hasta Ben en el fondo haciéndose cargo del equipo de sonido y las proyecciones de las imágenes.

Jasper señaló a Edward el cual no paraba de tomar fotografías. En ese momento, alzó el pulgar haciéndonos saber que estaba bien, al cual respondimos de la misma manera.

-Gracias por tu interpretación Tania-dijo Ángela una vez que terminó- intentando calmar el ruido de la audiencia

Después de eso, continuaron otros tres participantes, dos de ellos con interpretación, una no muy aplaudida participación de Mike haciendo Lip Sync con "sexy and you know it" durante la cual el director Aro lo miraba con dificultad, pero se abstuvo de detenerlo (creo que hubiera preferido que lo hiciera).

-¿Es en serio?- le dije a Jasper cuando lo estábamos soportando la tortura de su participación.

-¿Qué podré decirte?-dijo Jasper alzando los hombros. Me giré hacia donde estaba Edward, el cual rodó los ojos en seguida en señal reprobatoria y no pude evitar reírme y rodar los ojos igual que él.

De acuerdo al itinerario, era el turno de Jasper, quien valientemente se ofreció a ser el primero (de nosotros seis) en participar, por lo cual fue a prepararse mientras terminaba de hacer su ridículo el odioso de Mike, al cual le aplaudieron secamente, aunque Jessica parecía extasiada.

Noté que Alice se colocó en primera fila para presenciar la interpretación de Jasper mientras el auditorio se oscurecía poco a poco dejando solo a la luz un banco con un micrófono.

Una vez que Tyler lo presentó, comenzaron los primeros acordes…

… _Well you done done me and you bet I felt it_

 _I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted_

 _I fell right through the cracks_

 _And now I'm trying to get back_

 _Before the cool done run out_

 _I'll be giving it my best-est_

 _nothings going to stop me but divine intervention_

 _I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some_

 _I won't hesitate no more, no more_

 _It cannot wait, I'm yours_

-¡Dios mío!- dije para mí misma, ya que Jasper estaba tocando con su guitarra "I´m yours" de Jason Mraz, al cual adoraba Alice, quien se veía a punto de colapsar en llanto, incluso, el resto de las chicas se notaban conmocionadas ante tal detalle.

-Debo documentar esto- escuché decir a Edward mientras tomaba fotografías tanto de Jasper como de Alice- Estoy seguro que ella rompería mi cámara si no le entrego la fotografía perfecta de este suceso- dijo sarcásticamente

-Yo creo que en este caso, la fotografía es en lo que menos está pensando- le respondí- ¡Sólo míralos!, yo no podría aguantar las ganas de subir a besar al chico que estuviera cantando una canción tan linda para mí, frente a toda la escuela- le dije llena de emoción, girando hacia donde él estaba sorprendiéndome al darme cuenta que me estaba fotografiando. -¿Pero qué haces?- le pregunté. Por primera vez en el tiempo en que llevo conociéndolo, lo noté nervioso

-Ammm…. Es que Alice me pidió que fotografiara todo, y pues… me pareció que debía tomar las reacciones de los demás- respondió hablando muy rápido

-Está bien, sólo avísame la próxima vez- le dije señalando a su cámara. Justo en ese momento terminó la canción de Jasper.

Mientras Alice abrazaba y agradecía a Jasper, quien aún no bajaba del escenario todos aplaudían contagiados por la emoción del momento, sin embargo yo me sentía un poco extraña por la reacción de Edward, ya que nunca se ponía nervioso cuando lo pillaba tomándome fotos, él siempre se justificaba diciendo que era para probar los lentes…

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Espero que hayan disfrutado leerlo tanto como yo escribirlo…


End file.
